bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Human (Fantasme)
Humans are very much the same in The Fantasme as the are in the real world. However there is a significantly lower population of them in the Fantasme, compared to Elves. Humans are less likely to be gifted with inherent magical abilities, however it's not impossible. In the Fantasme, they tend to be on the lower rung of society. Many of them are poor or live in secluded farming villages. This is due to a history of racism towards them from the Elves. New Earth is a dimension almost exclusive to humans. With no means of using magic, humans have learned to use science and technology to advance their civilization. Genetics Humans and Elves can reproduce together, however the child will typically have dominant traits of only one of the parents. These traits will ultimately decide if they are considered an elf or not by the whole of Fantasmian society. A child born with the common human trait of round ears and natural tone hair will usually be considered a human, regardless of their heritage. Though in some cases the genetics are mixed enough that they can be considered a Half Elf. Humans children can also be born with powerful magical traits, classifying them as Mana Humans Culture Naming Humans in the Fantasme tend to have similar naming patterns as modern humans on New Earth. However the most modern of these names range to a maximum of names from the mid - late 1700's Organizations While humans living in the Empire of Fanentous are often not given the same legal rights as Fae, there have been some human centric governments before, such as Suhkorium and Kyl' Sune. Technology Humans in the Fantasme have been left in a world stuck in late renascence era culture and technology. However humans on Earth have advanced into modern society, with electricity, computers, the internet, cars, etc. History Humans existed and evolved along-side Fae back in the Fused Earth era. While Fae roamed the floating isles, humans made their homes on the surface of the planet. Their inability to fly meant that accessing and traversing the isles difficult. When the gods split the Earth into New Earth and the Fanatsme, Alpha favored humans for their practicality and non-reliance on magic, and made New Earth exclusive to them. The New Earth humans would proceed to populate the world and build it as you know it today. Meanwhile on the Fantasme, as society became even more reliant on magic, humans began to struggle to find economic stability and place in the world. This eventually led to a very tense and oppressive relationship between Humans and Elves. The humans founded their own country known as Suhkorium, but after the Hundred Year War, relationships between them and the empire went south. After Suhkoriums collapse, many refugee humans fled to the Empire to quickly find they were unwelcome, seen as inferior due to their lack of magic, and devil worshipers for their support for Suhkor. While many humans left the Empire to find a better home, those who stayed were left in a society that oppressed and mistreated them. Those who tried to establish peace were declared terrorists and arrested. Rebellions cropped up here and there, but most were snuffed out it was only after Vahit that relations started to turn for the better. Category:Tab Articles